


Dancing dancing gayly put your hands up put your hands up I like you and you like me they get together and they're happy did you hear me say that didja didja didja hear me say that snap

by XenobotKin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bisexual Sawamura Daichi, Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Coming Out, Dancing, Fluff, Gay Sugawara Koushi, Homosexual Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu is here for his girls gays and theys, Pride, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is here for his girls gays and theys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Yachi Hitoka, Transgender, Tsukishima Kei is a good wingman, Video & Computer Games, Wingman Tsukishima Kei, gay prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobotKin/pseuds/XenobotKin
Summary: Hinata and Yamaguchi see each other at a meeting about a gay and transgender student dance at their school. They talk about being gay, and then they talk about crushes, and then Hinata asks Yamaguchi out.They meet some friends in a new light, have fun, and get closer.Aborableness does indeed ensue
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Soekawa Jin/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 40





	1. Swings are Made for Talkin'

**Author's Note:**

> Kings and queens and royals know that that the title is a corrupted Miranda Cosgrove lyric

Yamaguchi and Hinata were sitting on swings next to each other. It was kind of late. But they met after school. But they hadn’t talked about it. They went to see a movie together, then they went to a ramen shop, then to an arcade. But they never actually talked about it. _It._

“So. How’d you think to get on there? I mean. It’s not like I don’t kind of know. I was there too. It was just. Uhm.” Yamaguchi wasn’t sure how to approach the topic. He wasn’t sure where Hinata was at in this.

“I mean it’s not complicated. I just thought now that I’m in high school I could try dating. I don’t think I ever ‘didn’t know’ about it. It was always really even.” Hinata’s voice was steady, not shaky. Yamaguchi was thinking Hinata probably was more at peace with this than he was.

“Right. I guess it wasn’t too different for me. Always grew up with crushes on lots of people. It’d be an actress, then a guy friend at school, then a guy teacher, then a girl who worked at the gas station.” Yamaguchi scratched his neck as he slowly kicked his feet off the ground to give his swing a little more impact, actually making it swing. “I mean. You weren’t the _last_ person I’d expect to see there. Like, I mean, the fact our school put on a private gay prom thing shows what kind of area we’re in. It’s really cool. To you know. Announce a dance just for the gay and trans kids, to have fun in peace at. Not worry about their friends thinking they’re weird.” Hinata was kicking off now too.

“Yeah!” He was trying to sound excited. Peppy. “I mean, man, wasn’t it a trip seeing Takeda-sensei with rainbows painted on his cheeks? That was so cute! I mean, he’s so nice! I was surprised anyone came up with the idea, but someone did, and I’m not surprised its him.”

Yamaguchi nodded as his forward arc passed Hinata’s backwards arc. “Do you think he actually is just an ally? I mean, he seemed so happy and jumpy. Do you think he’s doing it for himself too?”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “Maybe. I didn’t know any of the other students there, but it seemed like enough for him to know about it and do it anyway.”

Hinata turned a little while he swung. “You didn’t talk to him though. I did, he started sobbing when I just out and came out to him. I know he saw you, but you didn’t go up to him.”

Yamaguchi sighed kind of too loudly. “I’m not good at telling people. I mean I typically don’t. In fact, I only really sat down and had the conversation with my parents and one other person. I just really didn’t have more than one close friend until this year. So I guess even though he knows now, I just didn’t think to tell him, haha.”

Hinata looked a little conflicted. “Well, you just told me!”

Yamaguchi giggled. “I didn’t tell you, you found out.”

Hinata smiled faintly. “You should tell the others! I mean, I bet the person you told was…wait, are you and Tsukishima dating??”

Yamaguchi looked down softly. “No. That’s why I came out to him though. I wanted to. I told him I was gay. And he let me know very…confidently, that he was straight. He definitely knew why I was telling him, and he really wanted to make sure he didn’t lead me on on accident. I bet he thinks I still like him.”

Hinata cocked his head. “Don’t you? I mean, now that I know you’re gay, it sure seems that way.”

Yamaguchi slumped a little. “I don’t think its that I still have a crush. And I know he’s straight, and he’s not gonna wait for me. But I never fell in love before him, and never after him. So I mean…it’s hard to say that things really got different. I mean. I want to fall in love. I really do. He knows that. He probably knows he gets my affection cause it just spills out, I have nowhere else to give it. But I don’t think its cause I’m still in love. I just think I want to be in love with him.”

Hinata began swinging his legs to swing higher and higher. “Do you think you could fall in love with someone else?”

Yamaguchi looked up to the stars. “I want to. I can. I just think it’d be easier if I knew I wouldn’t get rejecte—” Yamaguchi cut himself off because he saw Hinata in the sky. He had shot himself out of the swing at maximum height. Yamaguchi knew he probably wasn’t actually all that high in the air, but Yamaguchi thought he looked like he was 15 feet up.

Hinata landed perfectly with a low squat. And turned around and began walking softly up to Yamaguchi, who in silence, stopped kicking, slowing swinging to a halt.

“Do you wanna go to the dance with me?” Hinata was smiling, and reached out and held his hand out as he said it.

Yamaguchi’s face glew a little bit, but he wasn’t aware of that. “Hinata?”

“I don’t know why. But I feel like it might be fun to try something out. You know. An experiment. I won’t reject you. You can give me your affection.” Yamaguchi’s gaze lowered to Hinata’s hand, and back up to his face.

“Do…do you think we would…uh…are you saying you think we can fall in love with each other?”

Hinata smiled wider, to the point of his eyes closing, before opening softly again. “We can try.”

Yamaguchi put his hand into Hinata’s who pulled him up. “Okay.” Yamaguchi could feel his face heat up, and wondered if his shade of blush was matching Hinata’s. “We have a few days before the dance. Do you wanna hang out a little more?”

Hinata nodded. “Okay!” He walked gently into a hug, which Yamaguchi gently reciprocated. Hinata muttered muffled into Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “I’m going to a dance. A real gay dance with a real gay boy.”

Yamaguchi put his hand on Hinata’s head and giggled. “Actually, I’d been thinking Yachi is cute, so I think I’m actually bi. But I guess I’m kind of spoken for for now.”

Hinata giggled to. “I guess so.”


	2. Cute Sisters and Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video game date, and Natsu does people's hair

Practice had been cancelled due to the school having to wax the gym floors, so Hinata had invited Yamaguchi over for video games and snacks.

“Hinata…have…have you really stepped back and looked at your game collection,” Yamaguchi was smirking a little harder than he should have.

“What about it?”

“Well…Cooking Mama, Stardew Valley, Animal Crossing, Nintendogs, My Sims, a shelf full of just Yoshi and Kirby games, Slime Rancher, Planet Zoo, PuyoPuyo and…Oh my gosh. That’s a lot of Sonic the Hedgehog. How many i…Hinata….why…that is so much Pokemon…why do you have Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Firered, Leafgreen, Let’s Go Pikachu and Eevee. That’s all the same game.”

Hinata jumped to his own defense. “They all have different Pokemon! I gotta catch ‘em _all!”_

Yamaguchi began giggling. “Hinata these are such cute games. I kind of thought you’d have a bunch of sports games or something but oh my god.”

Hinata stamped his foot in fake pouting. “Oh, so you’re into bloody and violent games? Is that it?”

Yamaguchi smirked and giggled. “Well I’ll have you know, I have beaten Full 20 mode on every single Five Night’s at Freddy’s game, _and unlocked every character on Five Nights at Freddy’s world_.”

Hinata began giggling, which caused Yamaguchi to giggle. They both busted out laughing.

Soon enough, they were playing Sonic Free Riders. Hinata was Silver the Hedgehog and Yamaguchi was Cream the Rabbit.

Hinata was squirming around way to fast for his X Box Kinect’s motion capture to pick up well. “Ugh! Are you sure you’ve never played this before? Why are you so good?”

Yamaguchi was sneering, a rare moment of confidence. “I’m only in 4th place. How are you in 7th? Do you even play this game? You _own_ it!”

“It’s really hard!”

“You move around way too much!” Yamaguchi bust out laughing as he snuck into 2nd place just in time to cross the finish line. Hinata finished in 7th, mostly only cause it seemed like Wave the Swallow was stuck with the bad AI. Yamaguchi cackled in victory before looking to Hinata’s face and giggling. “I win!”

Hinata lightly stomped over and using his small muscle lifted Yamaguchi up in a bearhug.

“G-ah!! You can lift me? I’m 15 lbs heavier than you!!” Hinata, struggling, carried Yamaguchi onto the bed and dropped him onto his back, following him down.

Yamaguchi smiled at the red from Hinata’s face from muscle exertion. “Hey now, don’t pout! Now you know how I feel at volleyball!”

Hinata cocked his head. “But you’re really good?”

“You’re a starter.”

“You have a killer serve.”

“I don’t get to serve every game, and I don’t even score all that often.”

“But you’ve got good foundations!”

“Hinata I can’t block, receive, or spike.” Yamaguchi was trying not to insult himself, but he was a little confused at why Hinata was being so nice.

Hinata rolled off Yamaguchi’s stomach to being beside him. “Okay. You’re actually a much better receiver then I am. And you’re taller, and jump at a normal height, so you’re block is okay. I bet…” Hinata sat up and looked into Yamaguchi’s face, smiling. “I bet if we work together, you can be our all-rounder next year! If I practice blocking with you, and you get good at it, then you’ll have another thing going for you! And if we practice your spiking, I bet…I bet you could be our wing spiker that takes Asahi’s spot! Well I mean, Tanaka is taking Asahi’s spot, but you could take his!”

Yamaguchi smiled in comfort and giddiness. “I guess. I mean, Daichi kind of only excels in one thing too but he plays perfectly. I wish I had the insane jumps you had. If my feet got as high as you did my block would be 9 feet tall.”

Hinata grabbed both Yamaguchi’s hands in his and pulled him into a sitting position. “Well, maybe you couldn’t do that, but you could still become great at it. It’s not like Tsukishima is an amazing athlete or has good reflexes or anything, he’s just really smart and hardworking.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “Why are you so optimistic?”

Hinata’s smile was way too pure. “Because! Now that I think about it, I really want to play with you more!” Yamaguchi’s smiled got brighter and his cheeks got pinker.

A door slammed outside the room. “Oh, that’s probably mom with Natsu.”

“Your little sister?”

Hinata nodded. “Niichan! Whose shoes are these?” Natsu ran quickly into Hinata to look into his room and see Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi smiled shyly, before she ran up and put her hands on his knees.

“Niichan! His face is pink! Have you been mean to your friend?” she had turned to Hinata angrily scowling.

“No! I would never!”

Yamaguchi giggled. “No, he’s been really nice to me.” Natsu looked up to Yamaguchi and smiled.

“Good! Shoyo is always nice!”

Yamaguchi smiled wider, after noticing Hinata blush. “Hey, you’re right.” He noticed a puppy-face hairpin on her ponytail. “I love your hairclip! It’s cute!”

Natsu smiled brightly. “Thanks! I bet it’d look pretty in your hair! Your hair is pretty!” Yamaguchi giggled.

“Do you wanna put in” You can do my hair if you want.”

Natsu’s face shined, and she climbed onto Hinata’s bed and immediately began pulling the hairbands off her wrist.

Seeing Yamaguchi and Natsu get along made Hinata’s heart melt, and he came and sat next to Yamaguchi, quietly, gently slipping his hand on top of Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi took notice, silently, and turned his hand over and opened it up, allowing Hinata’s fingers to slide and interlock with his. They shared a soft, blushing, shimmering smile. Natsu put both their hair in braids and filled it with butterfly, puppy, and jellyfish hair clips.

“Was that your boyfriend? You guys were holding hands.” Yamaguchi had gone home about an hour ago. The two had stared at each other for a long time at the doorway, but neither made a move. Natsu was bugging Hinata who was trying to procrastinate his homework.

“I…I hope so,” he said, blushing was he laid his face down into his geometry textbook.


	3. Blocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teamwork makes you destroy your friend's hands

Practice had gone really well. But there was a noticeable…thing. As in everyone noticed it. Yamaguchi kept aiming his float serves at Hinata. And Hinata aimed all his spikes at Yamaguchi. When Yamaguchi tried for a spike, Hinata would block it with as much height as he could, and whenever Hinata tried for a receive, Yamaguchi would dump it to the side.

“Are you guys mad at each other or something?” Tanaka was bit confused, as neither Yamaguchi nor Hinata would usually have a target during a practice match.

Sugawara spoke up too. “Yeah, you guys are like, going cutthroat at each other today.”

Hinata smiled brightly. “No! The exact opposite! We decided to try and help each other.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah. He and I both have a lot of weaknesses, so we’re trying to target each other to force ourselves to practice covering those weaknesses.” Yamaguchi turned to Hinata. “That last dig was way too early. There was no way you knew where the ball was gonna land yet. “

Hinata nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Thanks Tadashi!” Yamaguchi blushed a bit. He did receive a “goodnight Tadashi!” from Hinata last night, but hearing it aloud was so new. He nodded and gave his own thumbs up.

Kageyama stared in confusion, and Tsukishima in a complex mix of disgust and intrigue. Sugawara smiled that his underclassmen were such good friends. Diachi smiled in secret.

“Three blockers!” called Sugawara as Asahi approached the net from the other side. This was the first game of the day where Yamaguchi and Hinata were on the same side. Asahi was approaching down the middle, Kageyama got first touch so he couldn’t set, and Ennoshita wasn’t great at setting, so he didn’t have a lot of options on where to set it, so the middle is where it was. Sugawara centered himself to Asahi, and Yamaguchi and Hinata approached from the sides.

 _Okay. This is what I told Shoyo we were gonna try. Nishinoya is right behind Sugawara, so this is our best bet._ Yamaguchi and Hinata squatted down with Sugawara, and Sugawara took off. And they took off _just a hair after,_ much to Sugawara’s panic. By the time it was for Asahi to spike, he had been caught.

 _Hinata and Yamaguchi are both high, and wide. I can’t get a cross shot on either line._ He smashed the ball straight, piercing through Sugawara’s hand, directly to Nishinoya who received it.

“Nice receive!” Yamaguchi yelled.

Hinata took position. “Send it to me!” He charged forward.

The ball was not there.

Sugawara was holding his hand a little tightly, wincing, and had missed his chance to set.

“Sugawara?” Yamaguchi’s face went cold and he and Hinata ran back to Sugawara’s side.

“SUGA-SAN!?!?!?” Asahi screamed in peril and shame at hurting his beloved setter. He rushed over and attempted to help Sugawara who just pulled away.

He took his hand away from the injured one, to show a bright redness on his lower thumb and the surrounding areas. “It’s fine, guys. You smashed it through my thumb.” He shot Asahi a gentle, smiley, blushing face. “Why did you spike so hard against me? I’m not nearly as strong as you!”

Asahi’s face melted in comfort a little. Daichi had walked forward and put his hand on Asahi, and nodded with a smile, letting his friend know its okay. Then he turned to Yamaguchi and Hinata.

Both froze in fear at Daichi’s blinding gaze. “Yamaguchi. Hinata. Di—”

Both Hinata and Yamaguchi sunk to their knees as a chop compacted their spine, as a hand sideways smashed the top of their scalps. Both turned to see a clearly playfully annoyed Sugawara.

“You guys! That’s a great play, but you should have told me about it! If I had known about that I would jumped a lot before you guys so my fingers weren’t right at his spike angle. You nerds.” Sugawara’s lecture was energetic, but not mean.

Both sighed. They looked at each other and shared a smile, before noticing from the corner of their eyes that Daichi’s face hadn’t changed. “Tell us before you try out new things.” He walked away, leaving them ghostly shells of teenage boys.

Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi and Hinata smiling more and more as they walked out of the locker room, and split off, with Yamaguchi following Tsukishima.

Tsukishima stared forward as he and Yamaguchi walked. “Let me know if there’s any big changes. Or news. I’d like to know.”

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima in awe, and smiled. “I think there will be soon. You’ll be the first to know.”


	4. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet some friends! Dance! Punch! Kisses!

Neither really knew what the dance was gonna be like, so they agreed over text just to dress in a nice casual attire.

Yamaguchi went with a bow tie. _It’s…cute. Am I cute? I’m not really ‘hot’. Am I handsome? Urg. Freckles make that hard. Maybe cute is the way to go. Shoyo’s cute. If we’re both cute we look like a good couple._ He looked at his maroon long sleeve button down. _It’s nice. I don’t know how to iron things though._ His dark wash skinny jeans were a rare bring out. _These are from my hideous “If I wear tight close I might make Tsukki feel emotions” collection. But they’re good pants. Maybe Shoyo will feel emotions about them._ Yamaguchi turned to the side to look at the fit around his hips. _Uh…I’m not sure if I like that fit or not._ He sighed, before looking in the mirror straight forward.

_This is date. A real, proper date. I am going to dance with a boy and if it goes well that boy may become my boyfriend. That boy is nice, cute, funny, and hardworking. He asked me to the dance. There will be nothing but gays and trans people, so we’re going to be okay. No one to be mean. Shoyo and I are going to dance it’ll be fun an—I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING DANCE SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. Pardon my French inner voice._

Yamaguchi pulled up his phone and typed in dance tutorials. _That looks like salsa dancing? Oh god her feet are moving so fast. Next. Oh my god. Why on Earth would I need to learn how to floss that is such a simple dance and also not quite as romantic or fun as I need. Next. Oh…oh my hips don’t move like that. That’s probably not allowed at a high school dance. Next. I can’t balance on my hands. Next. Hey. Hey that looks easy. I mean it looks like cartoon character stock dancing but that’s okay I’ll ju—_ Ding dong there goes the doorbell.

Yamaguchi swallowed hard. He sighed, resigning to his fate. And stepped to his door. He opened it widely.

Hinata was standing there with an black t-shirt, with an orange flannel with long sleeves, and denim shorts. He’s wearing orange knee high converse, with even higher socks with two black stripes at the top. He’s got on a white tie with red playing card aces on it. _This is 100% within my expectations. I am pleased._

“You look really nice, Shoyo. I think you look like probably the most ‘Shoyo’ I’ve ever seen you.”

Hinata immediately went in for a hug, which surprised Yamaguchi, but he was happy to accept. “Tadashi I’m…wow that’s still weird. But I’m excited for tonight! Let’s go going.”

Yamaguchi blushed lightly as Hinata held up his hand and kissed it, before leading him out. Yamaguchi’s heart melted. _My first kiss!! Ah!!!_

The dance was taking place in the school courtyard, under there stars. Yamaguchi could see a little over 25 people there. They signed the entrance sheet, and came in. _It’s dance music. Like, pop. Okay. That’s better than anything slow._

Hinata pulled Yamaguchi in. “So! We’re gonna dance right?”

Yamaguchi nervously poked his fingers together. “I uh…I forgot to watch any dance tutorials.”

Hinata giggled. “That’s okay. We’ll try later. Ooh! Wanna get some punch?” Yamaguchi nodded.

There was a bowl of red punch and a bowl of blue punch. Yamaguchi took red and Hinata took blue. “Oh! We should do that arm thing!” Hinata’s voice was so giddy.

“W-what arm thing?”

“You know, where you interlock your arms and drink.”

“I think I’m too much taller than you for that to work.”

Hinata’s face curled, but he kept smiling. “Well now we have to do it so I can prove you wrong.” Yamaguchi giggled and leaned down, so they could intertwine their arms. “Oh, its hard to lean the cup now,” Hinata struggled to hold still and spilled some punch down his lips, which made Yamaguchi laugh, and do the same. They looked at each other and bust out laughing.

“Oh. Oh hey guys! I thought I heard your voices! What’s up?” It was Daichi. He was standing beside Sugawara. Daichi’s tuxedo was white, and Suga’s was black.

“Daichi? Sugawara?” Yamaguchi froze just a second before calming down. _It’s a gay dance, they’re not gonna be unaccepting, you dork._ “Hi. You guys look great! W-wait…are you…did you guys come…?”

“Together? Yeah of course.” Daichi said plainly, before getting some blue punch in two glasses, and handing one to Sugawara.

“Thanks, dear.” Sugawara took a sip of the punch. “We got together probably like…3 weeks into our 1st year. It didn’t take long.”

Daichi nodded. “Suga had known he was gay for years, and I knew I was bi 3 minutes into looking at Suga.” Suga’s face didn’t budge an inch. “We’ve been together for so long we don’t really even make each other blush anymore. Just smiles.”

Yamaguchi’s face was brightly pink. Hinata was shining super wide, and wrapped Sugawara and Daichi in a hug. “Oh my gosh! That’s so cool! Our captains are dating! It’s amazing!!!”

Sugawara giggled and pat Hinata’s head, while Daichi smirked at Yamaguchi.

“So, did you two come together?”

Hinata pulled back and nodded most excitedly. “Yeah! We saw each other at the little meeting about it, and then I asked him to come with me!”

Daichi smiled as he saw Yamaguchi blushing. “Aw, nice, Hinata.”

Sugawara’s heart squirmed and he gently pat both their heads. “You guys are both sweethearts, so I’m glad you’re trying it out! I hope it goes well! Oh, wow, that makes five of us here!”

Yamaguchi’s face lit up, and Hinata’s exploded. “Who else??” Yamaguchi asked in anticipation.

Daichi turned to the side, look around and gave a semiloud “Hey! Look who we found!”

With an “Oh!” Yachi showed up and waved. “Yamaguchi, Hinata! I’m so surprised to see you!”

Yamaguchi and Hinata both blushed. “Yachi-san!” Hinata wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “Do you like girls?”

Yachi blushed a little. “Oh, no no. I’m not here cause I like girls. I uh…I’m kinda trans.”

Hinata smiled very wide. “You’re so pretty! Wow, you must’ve worked hard!”

Yachi blushed. “Thanks!”

Yamaguchi smiled softly. “It’s nice that I know I have friends, haha.”

Daichi and Sugawara smirked mischievously. “Oh it’s not just friends.” The two stepped apart and quietly pointed to a scene of Takeda blushingly rambling about something to a slightly blushing but slightly pouty Coach Ukai.

Yamaguchi and Hinata both giggled and blushed.

The five exchanged conversation for a moment.

“Hey, have you guys danced at all yet?” Sugawara’s smile was too innocent.

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t actually know how.”

Daichi sighed, and smiled as he facepalm. “Oh man, you shouldn’t have said that.”

Sugawara smirked back sassily at his boyfriend. “Oh, now quiet you.” He grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and pulled him in a direction. “I’m borrowing your date for a moment Hinata. He’ll be ready to dance in just a moment.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up brightly. “Thank you Sugasan!” Yachi giggled at both events.

Sugawara had pulled Yamaguchi to a corner. “Suga-san, is this something you can teach in a moment?” Yamaguchi was a little embarrassed.

“Yes! It is! It’s easy!” Sugawara had Yamaguchi watch closely as he showed him a few simple arm movements and how to stay light on his feet. “Just have fun! No one’s taking a school dance seriously, it’s meant to be cute.”

Yamaguchi nodded, before Sugawara turned him around, and pushed him back to Hinata who immediately hugged him.

Daichi smiled. “Hey, we can all dance together. It’d be fun!”

The five took the floor. Hinata was a natural mover, but his motions made no sense. Yamaguchi was slower, but seeing Hinata made him smile and really have some fun. Sugawara and Daichi did some horrid vintage dances, which made everyone who saw them laugh. Yachi took a turn dancing with each of the boys.

After a few songs, the music got slower, and Hinata and Yamaguchi took their quiet time. Yamaguchi had done some slow dancing at a wedding before, so now he was leading. When he put his hand on the side of Hinata’s hips, Hinata’s lit up red, and his smile widened.

“Tadashi, this is kind of fun.”

Yamaguchi smiled in gentle curiosity. “You think so? I’ve been having fun all night.”

Hinata nodded. “It was fun seeing the others but…I think seeing you have fun was more fun.”

Yamaguchi blushed. “You’re…actually really smooth, Shoyo.”

Hinata giggled. “I’m glad it comes off that way.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes twinkled a bit. “Hey. Uh.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve really had a lot of fun. Treating you and thinking of you like this. I mean. It’s been very nice the way we’ve been acting. I think we should keep doing it.”

Hinata smiled softer than usual. “D-do you think so?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Uh yeah. Hey. Do you wanna be my boyfriend now?”

Hinata smiled wider. “Yes, I really do.”

Yamaguchi smiled widely himself.

Hinata looked up with expectant eyes. “Can we…uh, do you wanna maybe seal it with a kiss?”

Yamaguchi’s face exploded. “Y-yeah, we can try.”

Yamaguchi leaned down, and puckered, a little too much. Hinata did too. But once their lips met it evened out. They both gently held each other’s back of head. After they pulled away, they smiled widely.

Daichi spoke up. “First kiss?” Sugawara was draped over his shoulder, his head resting on his hands on Daichi’s shoulder, Daichi’s arm firmly around the arch of his back.

Yamaguchi and Hinata both blushingly nodded.

Yachi smiled and blushed widely. “Can we take a picture?”

“That’s a phenomenal idea!” said Sugawara, as he pulled out his camera. They posted for a few selfies, which Sugawara sent over to their phones.

“Asahi will love this too. He’s the only one on the team who knows about us, unless he told Ennoshita like he asked if he had permission to.” Sugawara typed away on his phone.

“I hate how cute he thinks you are. I know it’s not a crush, but he’s so caring it makes me kind of squirm a little.” Daichi was now leaning his head over Sugawara’s shoulder.

“I think he does it cause he’s afraid we’re gonna third wheel him, haha.”

“Are you gonna tell Tsukishima?” Hinata asked as he clung to Yamaguchi’s arm.

“Yeah.”

“Does this mean I can call him ‘Tsukki’ now too?”

Yamaguchi had a sneering smile “Absolutely not.”


	5. Practice and Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out partY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains almost a third of the work's words lol

It was volleyball practice once again. Daichi and Sugawara had made sure to give Yamaguchi and Hinata their word to keep them secret until they were comfortable.

It was a practice match. Hinata and Yamaguchi were on the same team, and very sadly Asahi was on the other.

“3 Blockers!” Yelled Daichi from the other side, as Hinata, Ennoshita, and Tanaka jumped up to block Asahi from the side.

 _Dammit, I hope can receive this._ The ball shot passed Tanaka from the side, and Yamaguchi tried to relax his body.

The ball shot off his forearms into the back. “Crap!” growled Yamaguchi

Kageyama had shot passed, as he was farthest back, and through his fist under the ball, sending it up towards the net.

“Tadashi! Hit it!” Hinata shouted. He knew he couldn’t get to the ball himself.

_I never really spike confidently. But Shoyo telling me to blast it…I’m gonna. I’m really gonna hit it._

Asahi, Tsukishima, and Narita had already locked into block Yamaguchi. He swallowed as much air into his lungs as he could. He pulled back, parallel to the net, and with all the force from his upper body turned right as the ball was where he could see it, and he smashed it with all his power.

Asahi and Tsukishima’s eyes got why as it smashed through both of their arms. Nishinoya went to block it, but even after Asahi and Tsukishima softening it, it smashed through his receive into the ground, like a piano hitting the floor.

The entire team, Shimizu, Yachi, Ukai, and Takeda, froze. Yamaguchi stared at the ball as it bounced against the back of the gym, on to the floor. Asahi and Tsukishima looked terrified, and Sugawara was holding his mouth. Hinata screamed.

“TADASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!” he hollered as he ran up and jumped into Yamaguchi’s arms in a hug, sending Yamaguchi to the floor.

“Sh-Shoyo, uh—”

Tsukishima had kneeled and put his hand on Yamaguchi’s head. “Nice kill.”

Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, and Sugawara had rushed over. “Yamaguchi!! How did you do that? Where did that power come from?” Tanaka was a mix of impressed and baffled.

“H-h-how did you do that? I can’t even get a spike that strong from a turn like that.” Asahi was shaking from the nervousness he just experienced.

Kageyama had walked up. “Can I set to you? I’ve never really set very carefully to you before, can I try and give you a perfect ball?”

Ukai had stomped over. “You have NEVER hit a spike like that before. Where in the world did that come from?”

Yamaguchi rubbed his head as he looked a Hinata’s hair, who was still buried in his chest. “Uh. I was confident this time.”

Ukai smiled. “Sugawara, set a ball softly and high into the hair. Yamaguchi, face him, and turn spike it again.”

Everyone cleared the opposing side of the court.

Yamaguchi looked at his teammates. Everyone looked so curious. _God. I’m gonna fail this and they’re gonna be so disappointed in me and—_

“You can do it Tadashi!!” Hinata was smiling and flailing both arms. Yamaguchi smiled, before setting into game mode.

Sugawara sent a perfect, high toss. Yamaguchi ran straight, along the net, to the ball, and jumped. He couldn’t see the ball the way he could for his jump floater. But he could see enough.

_This will be as good as the last one. This one will be better._

Yamaguchi turned, but even farther, and he smashed the ball. His hand rebounded from the impact, but he couldn’t see where it went.

As he landed, he turned to the side of the field, but couldn’t see the ball. He turned to his friends, and they were gaping in awe.

“W-what? Where’s the ball?” Yamaguchi still couldn’t see where he’d hit.

Narita swallowed hard, and pointed to a corner of the gym, behind Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi turned to see it had slammed it. _Behind him._

“360 No-scope…” whispered Nishinoya.

They all walked up to him, except Hinata, who was bouncing. “T-Tadashi? How did you do that! Teach me how to do that! How did that happen?”

Yamaguchi stepped back, baffled. “I-I don’t know. I just wanted to turn like I did earlier.”

“You turned farther. Much farther.” Ukai had a death glare. “You turned far enough to hit the ball back towards your approach. And hard. It wasn’t as hard as earlier, but that range is insane. I wouldn’t risk that in a match yet, your control still needs work. I’m going to start having you working with me one-on-one one how to control your core movements more. Kageyama and Sugawara will both be practicing setting to you.” Ukai’s glare turned into a sadistic grin. “I’m really glad you’re feeling confident, Yamaguchi-kun.”

Yamaguchi’s face lit up in a sneering smile, before softening when he turned back to his wonder-struck boyfriend.

Everyone had finished changing, and was waiting in the gym, for an announcement from Ukai.

“Hey, hey!! Ryu! Look at this!” Nishinoya had been playing on his phone, and pulled it up to show Tanaka something.

“An Instagram photo? Huh? Ushiwaka has Instagram?” Tanaka leaned over his screen. “‘I don’t usually talk about public stuff, but since I’m done with high school volleyball, I think I can probably say this without worrying to much about lots of criticism about current events. I’d like everyone to say hi to Jin Soekawa, former Shiratorizawa Assistant Captain, and currently my amazing b—'” Tanaka’s sentence froze. “‘Boyfriend?’ He has a boyfriend? Ushiwaka?”

Nishinoya nodded. “Yeah! It sounds like it! Who would’ve guessed? It seems like they’ve been dating for a while!”

Tanaka giggled with a smirk. “Oh man, I might feel bad about crushing Ushiwaka in front of his boyfriend if we didn’t have to grit and struggle to beat him!”

Tsukishima’s eyebrow raised. “We crushed them both. Soekawa-san was on the team. I don’t remember him subbing into the match though.”

Yamaguchi had looked over in curiosity. _Tanaka and Nishinoya seem okay with it._ Hinata had walked over to Yamaguchi to gently tap his hand.

“ _You okay?_ ” mouthed his tiny boyfriend.

Yamaguchi nodded before turning back to the still talking Nishinoya. “Wow! I can’t believe I met a gay volleyball player. I kind of assumed all volleyball players were straight cause volleyball is the best sport to attract girls.”

Kageyama cocked his head. “I-is that accurate?”

Sugawara giggled a bit. “How is volleyball better for getting girls than like, baseball or gridiron?”

Nishinoya smirked. “I’m in it! Seriously! Is this real? I can’t believe there’s all that many! I’ve never known one! How many teams have a gay volleyball member?”

“We have s—” Yamaguchi had instinctively began being defensive, despite the fact that no one had been on him. He looked up to see his team staring at him. Hinata’s eyes were wide and he was pursing his lips. Daichi and Sugawara both looked up with curiosity. Yachi had frozen. “Uh. Sorry, that’s probably too private to sa—”

Nishinoya jumped out of his seat and ran up to Yamaguchi. “Yamaguchi? Are you gay? Are you coming out?”

Tanaka had walked over too. “U-uh Noya, give him a moment.” Tanaka tried to be rational. “But are you? Really?”

Yamaguchi sighed, before smiling. “Uh. Yeah. Sorry, maybe that was interrupting something—”

He was immediately embraced in a giant sandwich hug. “Yamaguchi!!” Tanaka had begun crying. “Thank you for coming out to us! Our dear friend! We love you!”

Nishinoya was squeezing way too hard into Yamaguchi’s stomach. “Thank you! Tadashi! We’ll never betray you!” When Nishinoya and Tanaka pulled away, they both put up their fists. “If anyone ever bullies you let us know! Your senpai are here for you, Tadashi!”

Tanaka nodded. “Homophobes will catch these hands!”

Yamaguchi smiled and teared up a little.

Hinata smiled and walked forward a little. “Me too? For me?”

Nishinoya and Tanaka both put their hands down on cocked their heads. “Shoyo? ‘Me’ what?”

Yamaguchi, very noticeably brought his hand down and held Hinata’s, both raising it up and smiling.

Nishinoya and Tanaka’s faces lit up, hugging them both again and crying.

“You guys! I’m so happy for you! Our kohai love each other!!” Tanaka said with a smiled. “I had begun to think you all hated each other cause of how bitchy Kageyama and Tsukishima are,” Kageyama and Tsukishima both shot horrible glares; “but you two are the nice ones! I’m so happy!”

“Shoyo!! You’re my responsibility now okay! If anyone ever bullies you, I’ll pound them to death!”

“Noya-san, you’re smaller than he is. You’re basically an ankle biter.”

Nishinoya pulled away from them and growled as Tsukishima. “Shut up! Get below my eye level so I can lecture you!”

Asahi hadn’t moved, but his eyes were on Hinata and Yamaguchi, and he blushed a little. “Y-you guys are really cute together.”

Sugawara’s face smiled in mischief. Daichi looked on in pity. “Fudanshi” they both muttered in unison, much to Asahi’s shaking.

Sugawara smiled at Daichi, who smiled back. “Okay, okay, if you guys promise not to hug us,” Sugawara’s words brought Tanaka and Nishinoya’s attention. “Daichi and I have been dating for like, three years now.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya’s faces went cold, and Narita and Kinoshita looked on in craze.

Ennoshita let a large “ooooooooooooooooooooh.” “I didn’t realize Asahi was being serious.”

Asahi turned in frustration. “Would I lie about our best friends?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya practically tackled Sugawara and Daichi who held them back with their hands, tears filling the 2nd years eyes.

“Daichi-san? You and Suga-san have been dating all this time and never told us? How could you? We’re your underclassmen!” Tanaka was wobbling his speech.

“Sugawara! How could you do this to me? I could have been your wingman! You could have been teaching me about to be cute! We could have talked about the best butt shape!” Nishinoya’s face was in shreds.

“Being gay doesn’t make me a horndog, you airhead!” Sugawara’s hand shoved Nishinoya in the head far away from him.

“I like to keep my private life private! It’s not a trust thing, I’m just not very open!” Daichi put his second hand on Tanaka and pushed him back too.

Asahi burst out laughing. “Every single of one of you is kind of stupid honestly. They hold hands when they walk and buy each other clothes. Did you think Daichi wanted to see himself in a swimmer’s trunks at the beach? Sugawara definitely wanted a peak at Daichi’s legs.”

Daichi slowly turned to Asahi with slaughter in his eyes. “Did someone ask for your opinion?”

Asahi held his hands up in defense and backed away slowly while Sugawara held his blushing face in his hands.

Meanwhile, Yachi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama had walked up to Hinata and Yamaguchi.

Kageyama’s face was deadpan. “Congratulations guys.” Hinata and Yamaguchi both nodded. “But Yamaguchi-san, I think you could probably do a lot better.”

Yamaguchi’s face got a bit giggily, and Hinata’s curled. “Shut up! Stupid!”

Tsukishima nodded. “Yeah, I agree. I mean, there’s a lot of cute boys out there, this just seems a little desperate.” Yamaguchi burst out laughing and shoved Tsukishima in the arm.

“Come on guys! You can just say how happy you are, you don’t gotta be tsundere!”

Kageyama blushed and Tsukishima’s face soured. “Shut up Yamaguchi.”

Yachi giggled. “So you guys are official now?”

Hinata nodded. “Yes! We became boyfriends at the dance!”

“Oh yeah, that. That’s probably where you guys learned about Daichi and Sugawara-san.” Kageyama had touched his chin. “Oh wait,” he turned to Yachi. “Why were you there.”

She smiled softly. “Uhm. I don’t think I’m ready to come out and be honest yet.”

Tsukishima and Kageyama both grabbed a hand of hers and held in comfortingly. “Okay. When you’re ready, I’ll be ready to listen.” Hearing Kageyama be so kind made Hinata’s mouth gape.

Tsukishima’s face turned to mischief. “And I’ll be here to help you cope with whatever horribly uninformed things Kageyama says.”

Kageyama’s face scowled, and Yamaguchi and Hinata and Yachi all laughed.

Ukai walked forward through the door. “Why is there so much laughing in here?” Takeda was with him.

“Takeda-san! Your team is full of liars!” burst a crying Nishinoya.

Takeda cocked his head, and Ukai spoke up. “Hey hey, show him respect, Nishinoya-kun.”

Tanaka’s face had contorted. “Takeda-sensei, your shirt is misbuttoned. And your tie is offput.”

Shimizu, who’d not be surprised by a single sentence in this room, spoke up. “Coach Ukai, you have some black hair on your shirt. Which is on inside out. Takeda-sensei, you need to wear a scarf. Or I can teach you how to use color corrector or concealer.”

Takeda threw his finger in front of his lips at Shimizu, who hadn’t even bothered to look up from her notebook.

“Shimizu! You mean, terrible brat!” Ukai was furiously blushing and blushingly furious.

Nishinoya blinked twice, and turned to Tanaka. The two came to the realization at that exact moment and charged forward to their coach and teacher crying.


End file.
